1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to monitoring conditions in and around nuclear reactors during normal and off-normal operating conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
During a severe accident a nuclear reactor, for example a boiling water reactor (BWR), may experience significant fuel damage. The fuel damage may occur as a result of a loss of coolant accident (LOCA). The damage sustained by the reactor may impede attempts to monitor environmental conditions in and around the reactor even after water is applied to cool the reactor. Presently, methods for determining conditions in and around reactors which have experienced an accident include the use of robots. It is important to receive information regarding the state of a reactor even after a severe accident has occurred.